1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel engine exhaust gas reflux apparatus available for purifying exhaust gas coming out of various vehicle and marine engines, especially automobile diesel engines and gasoline engines and feeding this purified exhaust gas into an intake manifold.
More particularly, the present invention provides an engine exhaust gas reflux apparatus which has been so constructed as to purify exhaust gas discharged out of an exhaust manifold by means of a cyclone type dust collecting drum in accordance with the discharge theory of static electricity, feed this purified exhaust gas into the engine through an intake manifold and burn fuel flowing into this engine at a low temperature thereby to remove NO.sub.x gas contained in the exhaust gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the engine exhaust gas reflux apparatus of the type described above has not been used practically either for vehicles or ships. As a result, the exhaust gas coming out of various engines has been discharged into the air, as it is through an exhaust manifold, exhaust pipe, discharge pipe, etc.
It has been made clear from the survey made so far that this exhaust gas contained nitrogen oxide, i.e., NO.sub.x has a serious effect on the human body.
Also, dust particles and/or tarry black smoke contained in the exhaust gas have caused a public nuisance including air pollution, etc.
In addition, there is a grave doubt whether a carcinogen or carcinogenic factor is contained in said exhaust gas, and it is now a matter of the utmost public concern.